Gift baskets and similar items have enjoyed increasing popularity. In preparing such items, it is desirable to wrap the item. Many items are typically wrapped in wrapping material secured with a string, bow or other ribbon like material so as to provide a plume of wrapping material at the top of the item. These plumes have typically been time-consuming and difficult to make. An additional problem has been keeping the item to be wrapped centered within the wrapping material to provide a symmetric and aesthetically pleasing plume. What is needed in the art is an apparatus for assisting in the wrapping of gift baskets and similar items that simplifies wrapping of the item and allows for easier and quicker wrapping.